


You Promise?

by Chrisifornia



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisifornia/pseuds/Chrisifornia
Summary: A year had passed and it had been hectic. Kara and Mon-El were married, with a child on the way. Though, their baby did seem to enjoy kicking around a lot.Kara didn’t mind though, she was just so happy to have Mon-El and her most loved ones in her life.It was Christmas Eve, and that meant it was their turn to host again. They would do it at Alex’s apartment, but she had nothing set up. As in, no Christmas lights, tree, tinsel, not even mistletoe. So, It was up to Kara and Mon-El to host. Again.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Ayla Ranzz/Winn Schott Jr., Eve Teschmacher/Carson Shepherd, J'onn J'onzz & M'gann M'orzz, KaraMel - Relationship, Lar Gand | Mon-El (DCU Comics)/Kara Zor-El, dansen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	You Promise?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndromedaSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSmith/gifts).



A year had passed and it had been hectic. Kara and Mon-El were married, with a child on the way. Though, their baby did seem to enjoy kicking around a lot.

Kara didn’t mind though, she was just so happy to have Mon-El and her most loved ones in her life. 

It was Christmas Eve, and that meant it was their turn to host again. They would do it at Alex’s apartment, but she had nothing set up. As in, no Christmas lights, tree, tinsel, not even mistletoe. So, It was up to Kara and Mon-El to host. Again.

She really can’t blame Alex though, working at the DEO and all. As well as looking for adoption agencies who are willing to sell to a lesbian couple. 

Kara had the guest list in her hands, overlooking who was coming. She made sure to never invite Lena to her apartment ever again. And to be honest, Kara felt all forms of weightless. 

But enough talk about that backstabbing, no life, lying bitch. Kara was clear from all that darkness. She didn’t want it in her life any more.

“Come here, Moony and Padfoot.” She summoned her and Mon-El’s dogs to her lap so they could sleep better and comfortably. Moony and Padfoot were calm. Not much of troublemakers, unless they were at the park.

Today was the christmas celebration and Kara had an idea she shared with Mon-El to which he agreed on. They both just knew that Alex would love the idea and the decoration. The apartment was small, however, so not everything they bought filled their loft.

\- 2 hours -

Their whole family had shown up, and Alex had indeed loved the decor of the loft. Harry Potter and Christmas were everything to Team Super. Kara and Mon-El had to attempt to create little spaces for every Hogwarts. 

Everyone was spread out, chatting or eating. Everyone had a significant other. Kara grinned, happy everybody had found someone to be with. Eve was with a new guy named Carson. 

He was kind and it seemed like Eve was happy. She explained everything to Kara. From the betrayal and why she did what she did. Of course, it was awful -- however, Kara found it in her heart to forgive Eve.

Brainy had spoken about why he joined Lex, and Kara understood. Nia and her both found it in their hearts to be forgiving, and let him rejoin Team Super.

Kara had this brilliant idea that the girls should sing to their significant other. She sent a head signal in Alex’s direction, running to her shared room with Mon-El, and coming back to set up. 

“Hello everyone, I had told majority of the girls that we would sing to our partners and I think we chose a pretty great song.” Mon-El, Carson, Kelly, and Brainy were all surprised by the serenading.

Kara slowly began to lead them into Taylor Swift’s song “Enchanted”, followed by Alex, then Eve and then Nia.

**Kara:** _ “There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles. _

_ Same old tired, lonely place. Walls of insincerity…” _

**Alex:** _ “Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face _

_ All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…” _

**Eve:** _ “Your eyes whispered ‘have we met?’ _

_ Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me…” _

**Nia:** _ “The playful conversation starts, counter all your _

_ quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy…” _

**Kara:** _ “And it was enchanting to meet you _

_ All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you…” _

**Kara, Alex,**

**Eve and Nia:**

_ “This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_ I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home _

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_ I was enchanted to meet you…” _

**Nia: “** _ The lingering question kept me up _

_ Two a.m., who do you love?” _

**Eve:** _ “I wonder till I'm wide awake _

_ Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door…” _

**Kara & Alex: “** _ I'd open up and you would say, hey… _

_ It was enchanting to meet you. _

_ All I know is I was enchanted to meet you…” _

**Kara, Alex,**

**Eve, & Nia:**

_ This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_ I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home _

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_ This night is flawless, don't you let it go _

_ I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone _

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_ I was enchanted to meet you…” _

All the girls singing began bobbing their head around and thrashing their hair to the music as the instrumental music came up. And when the song picked up again, they sang individually once again.

**Kara:** _ “This is me praying that this was the very first page, _

_ not where the story line ends….” _

**Alex: “** _ My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. _

_ these are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon. _

_ I was enchanted to meet you…”  _

**Eve:** _ “Please don't be in love with someone else _

_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you…” _

**Nia: “** _ Please don't be in love with someone else _

_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you..” _

**Kara, Alex**

**Eve, & Nia:**

_ "This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_ I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home _

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_ This night is flawless, don't you let it go _

_ I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone _

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_ I was enchanted to meet you _

_ Please don't be in love with someone else _

_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you…” _

The girls closed the song with a bow and walking to their significant other. Mon-El whispered into Kara’s ear something that would make blush for a lifetime. 

“I would never have anyone else waiting on me, you’re the only person I’ll love forever.” He spoke with a smile.

“Promise?” Kara inquired, her eyes peering into his.

“I promise.” Mon-El responded, pulling Kara into a kiss.


End file.
